


Please Stay

by ottosrvnge



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overthinking, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottosrvnge/pseuds/ottosrvnge
Summary: He can't do shit for himself since Jaime completely left him for some girl. It's not like they were dating or anything, he just completely committed to Jaime without getting anything in return. He's so fucking stupid. Kellin had been ignoring Vic's messages for 4 months because of Jaime, but he let's himself open the message and reply."come over"
Relationships: Jaime Preciado/Kellin Quinn, Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Kudos: 2





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> this do kinda be a vent for my current situation doe

Kellin's been so lonely, he doesn't get it at all. Fuck, he hates how attached he got to Jaime. He can't cum without permission, he can't throw himself into his normal online slutting. God it's all so fucking boring. He can't do shit for himself since Jaime completely left him for some girl. It's not like they were dating or anything, he just completely committed to Jaime without getting anything in return. He's so fucking stupid. 

Vicyy  
hey gorgeous  
Received 3:06 

Kellin's phone stole him away from his thoughts, he'd been ignoring Vic's messages for Jaime the past 4 months. He doesn't know why he still feels like he's not allowed to talk to anyone else when Jaime doesn't even talk to him. Fighting down the pathetic urge to cry and beg for Jaime to come back, he lets himself open the message and reply. 

hii  
Sent 3:09 

It didn't feel as natural as it used to be, almost like he was betraying Jaime. He's so stupid, he doesn't belong to anyone anymore- in fact he never even belonged to Jaime. Kellin's determined to enjoy himself, even if the pit in his stomach keeps getting deeper. 

Viccy  
i missed youuu  
Received 3:10 

Kellin felt himself smile. Vic was ridiculous, Kellin only sucked his dick twice behind some club and sent conversationless nudes now and then. It felt nice to be wanted though. 

cutee  
Sent 3:10 

He couldn't really gather all the energy needed to be entertaining for Vic, his stupid thoughts kept going back to Jaime. How long had he been fucking that girl while leading Kellin on? Did he just lie for months? What the fuck was wrong with Kellin that he kept changing his mind over and over, switching between distant and saccharine? Fuck Jaime. He's an asshole. Kellin knew better than to fall in love, knew better than to let one stupid asshole control his dick. He was going to have fun with Vic, he was going to be fucking normal and happy and forget all about Jaime. Tonight. 

come over  
Sent 3:12 

Vic called him almost immediately. Kellin let it ring for a moment, wiping away little tears he just noticed and taking enough deep breaths to level out his voice. 

"You really want me to come, babyboy?" Vic asked, a little concern hidden behind his eagerness. 

Kellin shut down any second thoughts, he didn't want to let his thoughts roam back to Jaime at all, "Uh huh, I really want you to fuck me Daddy." 

"Fuck- yeah I'm on my way. Get pretty for me, baby. I've been dying for that ass, I miss it." 

Kellin felt his heart speed up, it had been so long since he got attention. So long since he came. Jaime kept him on the edge for months, probably to avoid having to deal with Kellin's needs at all. Jaime was such a fucking asshole, Jesus Christ. Kellin had no fucking clue why he let him be so important. What a waste of fucking time. 

"I'll be there in fifteen, gorgeous." Vic hung up, Kellin could hear how excited and happy he was to be seeing him. That's how it should be. Kellin should feel wanted and good enough and flattered all the fucking time. It felt good, Kellin felt his smile warm up his nerves. It was really fucking nice. 

He put down the phone, a real smile on his face as he went to put on something pretty. Kellin searched through his lingerie drawer, searching for his pretty pink thong and cami. Thinking back to the memory of Vic's rough hands gripping Kellin's ass behind Club Wings right before he got on his knees. Eyes drooping from the joint they had split, and a tired warmth surging to Kellin's cock as he happily worked Vic down his throat. Vic was so affectionate, his hands gently playing with Kellin's hair and soft moans telling him how good he was. 

Kellin felt his cock pressing against his boxers before he started to slip them off. Wrists grazing against the already leaking head, he was so fucking sensitive. He hadn't came in 2 months. Thinking about it now, it was so fucking ridiculous. Kellin whimpered a bit pulling the g-string over his throbbing cock, realizing how fucking desperate he'd really been. He needs this, he needs Vic to fuck him, to want him. 

You have to give me permission to cum, i can't without it rn  
Sent 3:16

He sends the message before he forgets or talks himself out of saying it. Kellin knows he can't cum without permission, he tried so fucking much.

Quickly cleaning up his bedroom, Kellin lets his hand drift down to his cock. Getting himself dumb and desperate. He bucks against his hand, feeling every fiber of the tiny thong caging his dick. Body flush and writhing, he thinks about Vic's big hands, how they felt in his hair, around his neck, grabbing his thighs. He remembers how Vic's cum tasted so sweet, how warm it felt all dripping down his face. God he really wants this. He didn't realize how fucking bad he needed to feel like this again. 

Kellin pushes himself up off of his bed at the sound of a car door. He barely heard Vic's knock over his desperate whimpers. Every step to the door was overwhelming, his cock jumping as he got closer and closer to Vic. He knew he looked like a fucking mess when he opened the door, cold air rushed across his skin leaving goosebumps and hard nipples. Vic looked so fucking good, Kellin almost forgot how hot he was. He had on these really fucking tight jeans and a muscle tee that made Kellin shiver. 

"Aw, you're such a slut. You look so good like that, gorgeous," Vic's voice was so smooth and deep, Kellin couldn't think at all. It got worse when Vic started touching him, five long fingers all caressing his cock. It was almost torture. Kellin felt so brainless, he didn't know if he even shut the door as he pulled Vic into a kiss. It was all warm tongues and clashing teeth. God it felt so fucking good. 

"Say something," Vic groaned softly, Kellin felt his voice sending tendrils through every single one of his nerves. 

"Pl- God f-fuck me," Kellin couldn't do anything but whine and buck up against Vic's hand. It had been so long since he felt desirable, since he let himself be the stupid whore he needed to be. 

"Is that an order, babyboy?" Vic's voice was so fucking powerful, that playful yet cold tone sending Kellin straight into submission. It felt so nice to be able to let go. 

"N-no Da-" Kellin moaned as Vic got closer, shoving his knee between Kellin's thighs and humming against Kellin's neck with his lips right on the vein, "-Fuck! Ple-please Daddy. You- please will you use m-me?" 

"Good boy." 

Kellin heard his front door slam right before Vic threw him on the couch, unbuckling his belt while staring at Kellin with so much fucking desire. His cock was bursting out of those tight jeans, Kellin couldn't help but grind against the couch. 

"I wanna taste." Kellin couldn't control himself at all, Vic's cock was the only thing he could think about it, it was the only thing he needed. 

"For a little bit, gorgeous," Vic ordered, moving closer til Kellin could swallow his cock. 

The moan Kellin heard could have been enough to make him cum right there. He did everything he knew Vic liked, desperately chasing those moans. Only aware of what he was doing because of his gag reflex, choking on Vic's cock, slurping up every little bit of precum and letting his tears roll down his face. Vic's moans were so fucking intoxicating. 

"Fuck ho- hold on," Vic pulled Kellin off his cock by a rough grip on his hair, "God, you're too good at that." 

Kellin smiled up at Vic, instinctively going back to his dick. He had his tongue around Vic's tip before he was pulled back by his hair again. 

"Turn around. I wanna make you cum on my cock, babyboy." 

Kellin didn't hesitate, moving so his face was pressed against the cushion and his ass was up and open for Vic. 

"That's a good boy." Vic pushed one finger into Kellin, making him squirm and grind back against it. He needed more he needed it deeper. 

"P-please Da- please." Kellin turned his head so he could see Vic smirking and stroking his cock so far from where Kellin needed it to be, he pouted and whined. 

"Aw, what do you want, Slut?" Vic pushed another finger in, making Kellin groan so loud. 

"M-mor- please more." Kellin begged, he was crying. He didn't really understand why. 

"I want you to cum first. Do you understand?" 

Kellin nodded yes, throwing himself back against those two fingers so hard and so desperately. He was following orders, obeying, it felt so good to be told what to do. To feel good enough again. Vic added another finger, Kellin felt the burn as his hole stretched. God, he missed it. He was almost screaming from the feeling, dry and full. It hurt but he didn't care. He felt the buildup in his stomach, Vic was attacking his prostate, he was thrashing around. 

"C-can I pl- fuck- can I?" 

"You can cum, gorgeous. Do it for me." 

Kellin was shaking, his muscles were twitching. Vic took his other hand around Kellin's cock, playing with the tip and his balls as he hit Kellin's prostate relentlessly. Kellin fucking screamed. Finally releasing all that built up cum, shaking and twitching and crying as he finally felt it all wash over him again. He felt so weak. He slumped all the way down, laying flat on his stomach as he continued to cum all over his body and couch. It wasn't stopping. 

"I'm not done." Vic laughed, Kellin didn't notice he had moved all he felt was his dry asshole stretching around Vic's cock. 

Still cumming, he screamed and convulsed. Vic held him down, pushing hard on his spine as he fucked hard and fast. It was so fucking rough. Kellin couldn't sit still, he was still shaking as he tried to run away from Vic's cock pounding his ass. 

"Sit still, Slut." 

Kellin moaned at the name, toes curling and hands grasping the couch. He could feel his own cum coating the space between his stomach and the cushion. Vic was using him. He had just finished cumming when Vic tilted to hit his prostate again. There was no possible way he could sit still with that abuse. 

"Keep cumming. Don't stop til I tell you to, Slut. Be a good boy, baby." Vic's voice was strained as he continued pounding into Kellin with full force. 

Kellin screamed, feeling his cock spill out again. It was so warm and sticky. He couldn't think at all, he just felt so good.

"Fuck ba- you feel so good. I'm going to cu- fuck in you." Vic was moaning those intoxicating guttural sounds, as Kellin felt his cum coat the inside of his hole. He was so fucking weak. Still cumming as Vic fell down on top of him. 

"I- fuck, I cant-" Kellin begged, twitching and shaking as Vic sucked hickies into his neck. He really couldn't stop cumming, it felt so good- too good. It was too much. 

"Keep cumming. You need it, babyboy." Vic whispered softly as he kissed all over Kellin's neck and shoulders. His hands dragged along Kellin's whole body. 

It was a tortuous twenty minutes before Kellin stopped twitching, he felt his couch soaked below him and Vic's cock hardening inside him. 

"I- I can't handle- fuck- no more ple- please." 

"You've been so good for me, babyboy." 

Kellin smiled as he dug his face into the couch cushion. 

"Are you doing ok?" Vic asked, voice still soft but more serious. 

Kellin felt tears well up as he really thought about the question, Vic's fingers traced soft shapes into his skin and the weight of his body pressed Kellin farther into the couch. He stayed silent, trying to hold back the tears. 

"Kellin." 

"Y-yeah, I'll be alright." 

"Do you wanna lay here a little longer before we get cleaned- if you even want me to stay though." Vic rambled, fingers pausing in the tracing and shifting his weight a bit off of Kellin's body. 

Kellin weakly pulled Vic back into his body, moaning softly as Vic's dick shifted inside him, "Stay. Please." 

Vic kissed the back of Kellin's neck softly, moaning contently into his skin and continuing to trace Kellin's figure softly. "You really are so gorgeous and lovely." 

Kellin felt tears fall down his face. 

"I'm sorry Jaime's a dick, I know you were trying really hard. He doesn't deserve you." Vic spoke softly. 

"How do-" 

"Tony told me." 

Kellin smiled before his heart sank again, sitting up and pushing Vic off and out of him. "Did you just d- was this just a pity fuck?" 

"No. I really like you and you're really fucking hot, I've wanted to fuck you like this since Club Wings." Vic reached out to touch Kellin's thighs, hesitating just above skin. "Fucking you was the best thing I've done in a while, Kels." 

"Thank you." Kellin shuddered out, he felt cold and alone again. 

"I do really like you," Vic whispered before leaning in to kiss Kellin, hands gently caressing his whole body slowly making him feel warm again. 

The kiss was soft this time, it's only purpose to kiss. Kellin felt good, really good. 

"Will you stay the night?" Kellin asked softly, he really needed the comfort. He would have been more scared to ask if he didn't feel so weak. 

"I'd love to."


End file.
